


毒埃  R18

by Leocat



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat





	毒埃  R18

回到家，翻了两页杂志，Eddie的脑海就被杂志页上的比基尼女郎占据了。  
在他把手伸向自己的裤链之前，Venom的声音响起了：“你很兴奋。”  
“哇，嘿。”Eddie僵硬了片刻，“是啊，男人都会这样。”想到Venom应该也是雄性，他补充了一句：“公的都这样。”  
“我没觉得兴奋。”Venom说。  
“这又不是母寄生虫。”在Venom发怒之前，Eddie急忙说，“我的意思是，共生体。”

当Eddie躺在床上时，一看表，就知道时间还早，就知道他其实潜意识里还是打算要……反正总是要和Venom一直共生了，这种事嘛……大家都是公的。  
Eddie拉下裤链，掏出他已经有点兴奋的阴茎，上下撸动了几下。  
“你很兴奋？你在干什么？”Venom自问自答，“自慰？”  
“嘿，”Eddie说，“我们今天再加一个规矩怎么样，以后我做这种事的时候，你不许出声。”  
“不！”回答他的是Venom的低吼，“这是我们的事，你的规矩太多了。”  
Eddie瞬间头大，手上的动作也慢下来。在他开口继续说服Venom前，手又不自觉的动起来了，而且动得更快，Venom说：“我觉得我可以帮你。”  
“不用了！”Eddie忍不住“嘶”一声，刚刚和Venom争夺身体主权不小心捏疼了自己。  
“你看，”Venom竟然让黑色粘稠的液体又包裹在他右手上，“刚刚不是很舒服，你非要自己……”这下Eddie完全不能控制自己的手了，这只手现在属于Venom了。让人难受的是，Venom的手，意外的舒服。手掌湿润，柔软……  
“呼……”Eddie出了口粗气，“你……”  
“你脑子里有口交的影像。”说着话，Venom的头也冒了出来，“你想要吗？”  
看着Venom的大脑袋，尖牙利齿，Eddie觉得自己都要吓软了，“不！让你的嘴离我远点？”  
Venom说：“你真这么想？”说着恶意的吐舌舔了他的脸侧，一直舔到颈侧。  
Eddie感觉脖子上好像被电了一下似的，瞬间就麻了。  
“舒服，嗯？”Venom满意的问。  
Eddie喘了口气，“不，不舒服。”  
“撒谎！”Venom哼到，“你会承认的。”说完就伸出长舌头又舔了一遍，整个实体都冒出来，放过了Eddie自己的右手，换上自己的手继续撸动Eddie的阴茎。  
“唔，别……”Eddie被人侵入双腿间，死死地被按在床上，觉得非常不秒，“停下，回去！”  
“为什么？”Venom轻轻舔舐他的双唇，“你还没有射出来。”说着用手指挖弄Eddie的铃口。  
Eddie猛地一颤，他觉得Venom手上好像带电一样，“唔！别！”  
Venom发现了好玩的事，他迫不及待想要搞清楚了，“都什么会让你舒服？嗯？”说着他捏着Eddie的龟头揉弄，看着他喘息不止。  
“你说的对，公的都会兴奋，我现在兴奋了。”Venom说完又舔了Eddie一下，左手拉起Eddie的衬衫，露出男人结实的胸膛。Venom伸手抚摸他的胸肌，“你喜欢我摸你吗？”  
“不……”Eddie呻吟一声，“停下。”不知道是什么时候，他的双手被固定在头顶，手腕上牢牢缠着黑色的黏液——Venom干的好事，他不喜欢被反抗。  
Venom咧嘴笑了，“你不喜欢吗？你的脑子告诉我，你喜欢。”说着，他伸出长舌头，舔过Eddie的胸膛。  
像砂纸一样的舌头舔过胸膛、乳头……“唔啊……”他的乳头几乎是立刻就挺立起来了，痒痒的，他不想承认这很爽。Eddie别过头，试图掩盖自己的反应。  
然而，Venom已经发现了更有趣的事，他甚至停止玩弄已经完全勃起的阴茎。两只手分别捏着两个棕色的肉粒揉捏，“你也不知道是吗？这里这么敏感？”  
“嗯……唔……”Eddie扭动起来，结果被Venom压得更死，“放开我……唔。”  
Venom不理会他的挣扎，一手在他的肌肤上四处抚摸，另一只手捏住他的囊袋揉弄。  
Eddie只觉得身上四处着火，他以前从来不知道自己竟然这么敏感，竟然被人爱抚会有这么大反应。  
“你希望我舔它吗？”Venom捏着左边的乳头。  
“不要！嗯啊！唔嗯……”Eddie应该反应过来这不是真正的疑问，Venom正在这么做，而他再也不能抑制自己呻吟出声。粗糙的舌头刮过他娇嫩的乳头，仿佛整个胸膛被火燎了一样的感觉。“我……嗯啊，要射了……”  
Venom没有为难他，撸动阴茎的手加快了速度，然后他甚至轻轻啃咬了一下乳头。  
Eddie绷紧了身体，但不是因为他射了，而是想到咬下来人头的凶器正在他的乳尖肆虐。  
“好了、好了，”Eddie声音有点发虚，“结束了好吗？回去……”  
“没有。”Venom一把扯下他的裤子，“我还没有探索完。”  
“什么东西？”  
“怎么样会使你舒服。”  
“你回去就会……”Eddie的表情僵了一下，一只大手在摩擦他的大腿根，带起阵阵酥麻。但是还是没能逃过Venom的感知。  
“这样？”Venom轻轻抚摸他的大腿内侧，然后摸上他的臀瓣，“还有这里？”白色的精液被他摸遍Eddie的下身。  
Eddie呻吟一声：“真的不要了，Venom。”他已经出了一身汗，浑身粘腻，他感觉就像和谁上了床一样……和Venom吗……  
“你兴奋了。”Venom轻轻点了一下他又抬起头的阴茎，“我们继续吧。”  
Eddie不知道自己在干什么，和自己的共生体……忽然奇异的触感传到股间……“不要，那里不要……Venom。”  
“你说不要的时候，通常都很爽。”Venom不由分说，开始蹂躏洞口的褶皱，“我认为你会很爽。”  
Eddie挣扎了一下，结果就是更多像触须一样的东西从Venom身上冒出来，缠在他身上。  
Venom抱起他的腿，分开压向他胸前，“别乱动！”  
“该死，放开！”Eddie大叫，深感这个动作羞耻。然而回应他的就是缠上双腿的触须。还有两根袭向他胸前，揉弄他的乳头。Venom也没忘，伸出一只手继续关爱他的阴茎。“嗯啊，你……”  
“我不会让你身上任何一个地方被忽视的，Eddie。”Venom说着，一根手指已经探向肉穴深处，“我占据你身体的每一寸，你是我的。”  
“呃，拿出去……”Eddie呻吟着，他想扭动抗拒，但是完全动不了，如Venom所说，他被完全控制着。  
“放松，”Venom安慰他，手指变得细了一些，“我不会伤到你。”Venom的手指没那么干涩，使他进入Eddie变得容易。  
Eddie的注意力同时被胸前、阴茎还有后穴牵扯，身体其他位置被摩擦的感觉与这些相比没那么刺激了。好热……他感觉自己所有的皮肤都在燃烧。Venom的手指不知道有多长，他感觉后穴已经被很深入了。“停下……太深了……”  
“我还没有把手指变长，”Venom说，“你感觉不到吗，变粗一点还感觉不到吗？”  
“呃啊！”Eddie觉得这种感觉太奇怪了，被从身体内部撑开，同时他还能感觉到Venom还在深入他。  
“里面真热。”Venom被包裹他手指的奇异触感吸引了，他实在勾勾手指。  
“唔！”Eddie惊呼，“不要…别动，呼，太粗了。”  
Venom仍自顾自的在他体内胀大，探索他肉穴中的每一寸，甚至开始轻微抽动。  
“停…停下……”Eddie说。后穴的胀痛立刻搅起一种异样的快感，“唔嗯……“  
Venom说：“你想让我这么做的，我看到了，很爽吗？”Venom感觉他适应了，开始大力抽动。  
“哈……啊，停下！嗯唔，Venom！”Eddie手腕上的束缚不知道什么时候没有了，他伸出僵硬的手扶着Venom，“嗯啊！”有一个奇异的地方，被撞到了，瞬间他就被电击一样的快感吞噬了。  
“这里？”Venom问，对着刚刚的位置缓缓顶弄。  
“不、不……哈啊……”  
Venom咧嘴笑了，“我真想让你看看你现在的样子，Eddie，比Anna迷人。”  
Eddie已经顾不上他说了什么，扭动了两下，他不喜欢Venom这样慢慢的研磨那个点，快感像一波一波的潮水，吞噬他。“该死的！呃唔……”Eddie大口喘息着，他感觉又要射了。  
但是Venom显然不像刚才那么配合了，竟然有一根细细的黏液触须攀上了铃口，钻入了他的尿道。  
“不……呼…出去，”Eddie觉得自己的声音带着哭腔，“别…这样啊……呃……”他感觉到了丝丝刺痛，还有堵塞的感觉。  
Venom抽出了它的手指，带出几缕银丝，“你还没有体会完后穴带给你感觉呢，Eddie。”Venom伸出长舌舔了一下Eddie的阴茎。砂纸刮过最脆弱的器官的感觉，竟然使Eddie激动的一震。  
Eddie大脑越来越混乱，他觉得自己现在一定已经疯了，他竟然被共生体上了，“求你……嗯啊……不要。”  
“这样吗？”Venom在自己胯下模拟出了阴茎，抵在肉穴口。  
Eddie摇摇头，他知道Venom看到了他脑子里的东西，他幻想的恐怖场景。  
“不要？”Venom轻轻挺腰，进入一点又撤出来，“你真的不想要吗？这个小口一张一张的。”  
Eddie感觉到穴口被撑开一点，然后感觉到身体内部剧烈的空虚，他甚至觉得自己能感觉到他自己的体液，慢慢的从穴口流出来，热热的……  
“你说想要了，脑子里。”Venom说，但是没有过多动作，只是伸手抚摸他胸口，“你承认吗？”  
“我……”Eddie摇摇头，立即感觉到Venom抵在他后穴的凶器撤去，“不…干我……”他在床上扭动了没有两下，就被一个粗硬的东西猛地干入了后穴。Eddie惊叫一声，感觉浑身骨头都被撞散了架。  
Venom与众不同的身体构造，使他每一次撞击都能撞进最深处，每一次都能抽到穴口，碾过前列腺再撞进深处。  
“太快了！哈哈……太……”Eddie抑制不住自己的呻吟。  
Venom低下头吻了他，像在树林里那次一样，“不会的。我了解你，很爽不是吗？”  
Eddie喘息着，“我想……”  
“坚持下，”Venom架起他的腿，“马上让你，高潮！”  
好像身上只剩下后面那个敏感的肉穴了一样，Eddie在快感中竟然有这样的想法，他觉得自己八成要崩溃了。他的后穴已经湿淋淋了，Venom每次挺腰都带起水声。  
“我……啊…哈啊……”Eddie想说让他射，Venom已经懂了，撤走了他的触须。高潮的瞬间，Eddie清楚的感觉到自己的后穴不受控制的收紧。  
“哇，呼……”Venom竟然也发出一声喘息，“你真棒。”  
Eddie胸膛上下起伏，他不想说话，但是在脑海里默默骂着Venom。他听到了，但是好像不太在意。  
“Eddie，我找到比咬坏人脑袋更好玩的事了。”  
“哦，不……”

Eddie觉得他绝对无法原谅，Venom直接回到他体内，控制这筋疲力尽的他走进浴室，自己淋浴，用他自己的手撑开后穴清洗。使他清楚的感受到了肿胀的穴口，滚烫的内壁，还有股间粘腻的体液。  
“你喜欢这个感觉吗？”Venom问，“你的手感觉的比我刚才更清晰。”  
“哦，闭嘴……”  
Venom又出现了，搂住他软绵绵的腰，“我想再来一次。”  
“什么？”Eddie怒视他，他不知道自己眼圈红红的，看上去没有丝毫威胁力。  
Venom把他抵在浴室墙上，从后面进入了他。  
“呃啊！呼……我会坏的……”Eddie挣扎了一下，“我明天还要采访……”  
“不会的，我不会让你受伤，我能照顾我们。”Venom扶着他的腰一挺身。  
“该死……”Eddie放弃挣扎了。


End file.
